


When We Were Younger

by kxneki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Teen Wolf AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 19:54:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxneki/pseuds/kxneki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Stiles' first meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When We Were Younger

Stiles was a goofy kid, if Scott’s honest, but in some ways so was he. Stiles was the kid with the ridiculous bowl-cut who sometimes wore over-alls, and Scott was the unintentional class clown. They had never spoken even though they had kindergarten together. Scott supposes it was because they were so different then, that they didn’t know how to mix. First grade though, first grade was where Stiles and Scott became a thing, and after that it was hard to tell where Scott ended and Stiles began.

It’s about two weeks into the school year when they first speak to each other. It’s recess time, but it’s raining and so they’re stuck inside the classroom at centers. Stiles is alone at the bean bag station and Scott is with about three other kids at the blocks station. Even though he’s having fun, Scott’s eyes keep wandering over to Stiles, seemingly happier than Scott is, bobbing his head and doing something weird with his hands, it’s like he’s a little pet that’s too excited to keep still. And Scott’s never had a pet before, he’s always wanted to know what it’d be like to have a little furry cat or dog to hold and that’s pretty much what Stiles looks like, a little ball of fuzzy hair and too much energy.

Scott wants to know more about him, so he finds himself wandering over to the bean bag station, Stiles sees him, looking at him wide-eyed, almost scared that he’s coming his way. Scott doesn’t take notice to the frail boy’s apprehension as he flops his way over and plants himself firmly beside him with a big smile. 

“Hi!” Scott can barely contain his enthusiasm, and Stiles is still staring blankly at him.

“Hi…” Stiles says, looking around the room, taking notice of all the other kids and then looking back at Scott with confusion.

Stiles leans into Scott, his eyebrows furrowing, and Scott thinks it’s the most adorable thing he’s ever seen someone do, and Stiles cuffs his hands around his mouth before whispering to Scott.

Scott’s seen this before, his mother does it when she wants to say something that Scott’s not supposed to hear. But Stiles is doing it to him, and this time Scott gets to hear what’s being said. Scott feels even happier that this little kid is sharing a secret with him.

“Are you in trouble?” Stiles asks, taking Scott off guard.

Scott looks at Stiles like he’s an alien, because that’s the lamest secret he’s ever heard. Scott wants to share way better secrets with this kid.

So Scott mimics him, his hands wrapping around his mouth and he’s leaning to get to Stiles’ ear. 

“No. I just wanted to see what you were doing.”

This strange emotion that Scott’s never witnessed before sweeps Stiles’ face, a mix between disbelief and sadness and happiness at the same time. Scott figures he doesn’t like it, so he adds, “Is that okay?”

Stiles’ is nodding so fast it makes Scott dizzy, and Stiles’ hand is on his arm, getting him up and pulling him so that they’re sharing a bean bag. Scott hears Stiles say something like, “Whatever you say, buddy,” under his breath and it reminds Scott of his mother. Scott notices that there’s a twinkle in Stiles’ eyes after that, and his smile seems less forced than it used to be.

They spend the rest of recess getting to know that Stiles prefers Batman over any other superhero, at which Scott says he is Batman basically every day at his house- _he has a mask and a cape and everything_ \- and Stiles scoffs because his dad even has the movies and the new bat-mobile toy, which makes him a better Batman. When they have to return to their seats, Stiles’ says that it’s a draw, and Scott doesn’t really know what that means because they didn’t have any crayons, but goes along with it anyway.

The day after that it’s sunny, and Scott and Stiles are playing on the monkey bars and trotting beside each other in the sand like they knew each other years before. A couple weeks later and the teacher decides to put them in assigned seats next to each other so Scott will pay attention instead of yelling across the room and making Stiles chastise him- Scott, we’ve talked about this before!- in the middle of a lesson.

Scott laughs shortly, remembering that, because now Scott’s more of a Wolfman than anything, and it’s sort of unfair to his best friend (who still swears that he makes a better Batman). Stiles gives him a pointed look, as if they’re back in grade school and Scott keeps talking over the teacher. So Scott flashes him an apologetic gesture, thankful that he went over to the bean bags that day.

And thankful for the times Stiles had given him extra money- his dad always gave him enough for two after Scott had started to come over to play- when he didn’t have any for field trip days. And thankful for the times that Stiles held his hand when he needed it, not caring who saw, and the shared lunches and the shared laughs. Really just thankful for Stiles.

So he says it, leaning over the side of his desk and cuffing his hands around his mouth because this is the best secret that Scott will ever share, and whispers, “thanks for everything.”

Stiles seems to understand, one of those crooked but genuine smiles breaking out and he returns the gesture, mouthing through cuffed hands “you’re welcome.” And Scott couldn’t ask for a better friend.


End file.
